Cities
Cities are what make up Minethings, they are where you trade, mine, and make melds, and can be accessed with either Vehicles or Ships. Depending on which city you live in, you can get a +5 mining bonus for your mines in that city. The city you live in is known as your home city. Harmond Harmond is where all new players start, where they get a free starter mine to help them begin the game. It is the center of trade, and a large portion of the players in minethings live here. Harmond contains the following mines: Starter, equitment, and bugs. file:mine.gif Starter mine The starter mine is what all players start with. It is only useful for Starter Melds and mining Gold. The only exception is the raft, which can be used as a yellow Ship. Starter items are usually worth very little, and it's suggested that new players mine gold in this mine instead of things. One of the few useful things about having a few starter mines is that you can get more cheap, and if you get a rare item, you can sell it quickly. This is because richer players might want to get more melds, and starter melds are the easiest to get. file:mine.gif Equipment mine One of the better mines, Equipment can be used to boost your BPH, and it can also be made into Equipment Melds. Equipment mines are usually very expensive though, so it can be hard to acquire one without credits. file:mine.gif Bug mine Like the starter mine, the Bugs mine is used for Bug Melds. However, the items from this mine cost a lot more, and so does the mine itself. This is one of the more expensive meld mines. Despite costing alot, it's still useful to get one if you can afford it, because it's in the center of trade, Harmond, so you usually don't have to risk transporting your bugs. On the downside, some of the rare colored bugs are harder to sell, because the rarer melds are so hard to get. Burbana Burbana is the second most popular city, where vehicles, weapons, and spices are the most commonly traded items in this city, unlike Harmond where you can get basically everything. The reason these three items are more popular is because those are the three mines in town. Burbana is also a useful city because from it, you can travel to any other city on the mainland. file:mine.gif Vehicle mine Vehicle mines are an expensive, and important mine of the game. With them, you can aquire vehicles, which you can then use to travel on land to any of the mainland cities. They are also required if you want to be either a trader, guard, or highwayman, because what else are you going to travel with? (besides ships, which are used for ship based professions) file:mine.gif Weapon mine The weapons mine is also an important mine, becuase without them, vehicles won't be able to fight each other, and ships will be forced to fight with only expensive cannons. Weapon mines cost from moderate to expensive, depending on the state of the market, but can be very prfitable and useful, because they are sold easily, and for generally good prices. Weapons have two stats, offense, and defense, and as the name implies, offense helps you attack, and defense helps you defend yourself from attack. For more on weapons, follow the link here. file:mine.gif Spice mine The spice mine is an average costing mine, that is solely used for melds. Most low colored spices can be sold for alot, quickly, but some of the higher colored ones aren't as useful, because it's harder to make melds from these ones. Having a spice mine is useful, because since it's in Burbana, you can transport your spices anywhere. Cissna Cissna is the third most populated city, with not much trade, and not many useful land routes. On the other hand, it is the closest city to Daigard, making it useful for players who just got 20 melds, and want to discover daigard. Cissna contains three mines, music, gadgets, and explosives. file:mine.gif Music mine This is a low costing mine, that is solely used for melds. It also has some of the most costly meld items, but thats only if you take the risk of transporting them to harmond. file:mine.gif Gadget mine This is an expensive mine, that gives you special gadgets. Each gadget does something different, and only lasts a certain amount of time. To use gadgets, you have to have atleast 15 melds. file:mine.gif Explosive mine A very expensive mine that gives you explosives, which you can later detonate in other mines. Explosives give you more items, depending on how rare the explosive is. Explosives can be very profitable, either by selling them, or by detonating them in other mines. Daigard Daigard is the only city off the mainland, with very few people living on it. It can only be accesed by ships, and has the following mines:ships, cannons, and bait. file:mine.gif Ships mine A very important mine, that rarely ever gets sold. Ships cost alot, and are used for sea travel. Ships are required for the professions, merchant, pirate, bounty hunter, and fisherman. Unlike vehicles, ships can be destroyed by sinking them with cannons, and fisherman can later pick up whatever got sunk with the boat if they're carrying bait. Ships are very important to the game, and are also useful for transportin things directly from cissna to harmond, or vice-versa. They're also great for making profit, if you know how to use 'em. file:mine.gif Cannon mine Just like weapons,cannons are very important, only these are only used in ships. Cannon mines are rarely ever sold, although cannons themselves sell for ALOT of gold. Cannons mines also have ammunition on them, which you fire from your cannons. Cannons can only be attached to your ships while their docked in your home city. For more on cannons, follow the link here. file:mine.gif Bait mine The bait mine is used for fishing, and has only been sold once at 20,000g. Bait prices are different from other mines, because although yellows sell for alot, the other rarities only sell for a bit more by each rarity. While fishing with bait, your bait will eventually be replaced by a fish of the corresponding color, or if your luck, treasure from sunken ships. Trader Tree and Pirate Peak These two cities have no mines, no market, and with generally no players living in either one. Currently, their only purpose is to offer an alternative route to traders who want to take the less obvious route, lowering their chances of being pirated. For example, if you wanted to transport something safely from Harmond to Burbana, you could go Harmond to Trader Tree then from Trader Tree to Burbana, to be safe. These alternate routes do add some extra distance to your trip.